


are you a weak little princess?

by planetundersiege



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Catra has lost it, Drabble, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Gift Exchange, Physical Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Scorpia, can you explain to me why you thought it was a good idea to give the foot soldiers some time off?”
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Villain of My Own Story Exchange 2020





	are you a weak little princess?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



“Scorpia, can you explain to me  _ why _ you thought it was a good idea to give the foot soldiers some time off?” Catra asked with a cold, calculated voice that made her shiver. Catra walked around in circles, refusing to look at Scorpia, while her tail flicked in that specific way it only did when she was about to get angry, and Scorpia’s eyes were fixated on Catra’s hands, her claws here unsheathed. She did her best to stay still, and to not make her angier by accidentally saying anything wrong.

She hated it when Catra was angry, she turned into the most terrifying being alive.

“Uh, I…”

“SPEAK CLEARLY SO I CAN HEAR YOU!” she roared as she jumped onto Scorpia out of nowhere. She felt the pain as Catra’s heavy body pushed against her as she got pressed against the wall, and felt the sharp pain as some of her claws digged into the flesh of her arms, warm blood oozing out of her. She thanked herself for not whimpering, that would have made things worse. Catra was so close and she could feel her warm breath in her face, before she once again spoke. Her fangs looker sharper than she remembered. “You know I hate it when you don’t speak clearly. Now tell me Scorpia, why did you give them time off?”

“They had already worked five shifts in a row and hadn’t slept in over three days, Catra. They were out of it and acted like they were drunk and had an extreme long delay with everything they did, they would have been a danger to the rest of the Horde if they were put in the battlefield in that state. I did it for the best of the Horde!”

“Shut it.”

Catra’s spoke in a low voice that kept Scorpia on her toes, even if she wasn’t screaming. she could feel the anger, disgust and disappointment all mixed together into a cocktail of emotions that she could decode from Catra. She knew better than to say something when she was ordered to be quiet, the scars from her claws on her back and arms proved it, and the pain from her new wounds were enough. Red was staining the metal floor.

“You think you’re so high and dandy, don’t you? The second in command of the Horde? You think that you’re better than me, don’t you? You want to secretly replace me? Join the cute little rebels and have a princess tea party? Because what you did was putting a group of perfectly good soldiers to bed. As long as they’re alive, they’re useful. And if they had died from working too hard, then they weren’t any soldiers we needed in the first place, because only weak, useless people crack under pressure. Are you a weak little princess Scorpia? Do you feel bad for the unworthy?”

“No, of course not.”

  
“Then act like it, or you’ll end up on Beast Island, got that?”

She nodded, once again, hoping that Catra couldn’t smell the fear in her. She let go of her grip, and Catra turned around, walking away.

“Good. Now, clean up the blood before you mess up the floor.”


End file.
